


You're Missing Out

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Begging Dean, Bottom Dean, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Scared Sam, Serial Killer Castiel, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: They break into Sam's house in the dead of night, when Sam will be half awake and slow to fight back or argue and find him scrounging for a late night snack in the kitchen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mayalaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [CONventional Psychopathy Part 1: Primary Deviance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802931) by [Mayalaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen). 



> If you haven't read Maya's fic: in this universe, the worst criminals aren't imprisoned for their crimes. Instead, they are captured by licensed serial killers who dispose of them. Castiel is one of those licensed killers (called Cleaners) and Dean is his Handler. They work for the CON - the Correctional Operations Network. 
> 
> While reading Maya's fic isn't necessary for understanding this one-shot I strongly suggest you take a look at some point because it's fucking epic.
> 
> I suppose it should also be noted that this is very much a fanfic of her fanfic. Don't expect plot points to line up or for the pairings to be the same. I did this for very self-indulgent reasons, one being I can't help but see Wincestiel in everything I read. Hope I didn't screw up too badly, Maya!
> 
> I'm samanddeaninpanties on Tumblr if you wanna chat!

He'll be alone - Cas already did his research. Jess is on a case for the CON, so they're in no danger of being interrupted.

Not that Cas thinks Jess would try to stop him. Knowing her she'd _help_ Cas scare Sam. And maybe next time he’ll ask her to join him, but his vision for tonight doesn't include the beautiful blonde.

They break into Sam's house in the dead of night, when Sam will be half awake and slow to fight back or argue and find him scrounging for a late night snack in the kitchen.

“Shit!” Sam yelps, shutting his fridge and gaping at them. “What the hell, guys? You couldn't knock?”

He's wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and Cas notes how Dean is careful to keep his eyes on his brother's face.

“We could have, but Cas didn't want to,” Dean says, rolling his eyes.

Sam frowns. “Why not?”

“Why do you think?” Cas asks, voice low.

Sam swallows hard, shaking his head. “Don't know. That's why I asked.”

Cas gives Dean a shove. “On the floor.”

Dean shivers and obeys, which surprises Cas. Even though they discussed what Dean needed to do before coming over he'd expected resistance. He’d thought Dean would put up his walls and fight the whole way.

He fists his hand in Dean’s hair, making him wince in pain. This has to be humiliating for him and it makes Cas’s cock twitch. “Speak.”

“F-fuck,” Dean whines. “Can you let go of my hair first? Can't think.”

“No,” Cas says, tugging viciously. “I won't.”

“Guys, you really don't have to -”

“Shut up,” Cas growls. “Listen closely to what your brother has to say.”

Sam’s eyes go impossibly wider and it makes Cas wanna hurt him - if he succeeds and makes him scream he’ll come from the sounds alone.

“Okay…”

“Sammy.” Dean pauses then groans when Cas jerks his head back so he has to stare right at his brother. “I'm sorry for scaring the shit out of you.”

“What else?”

“F-fuck. I'm sorry. So sorry, Sammy. You gotta believe me. Would you please… forgive me?”

Sam blinks and his gaze shifts to Cas, frowning. “What is this?”

“He's not finished.”

“I know I fucked up,” Dean continues, voice wobbling. “But it's all better now. Cas has me on a tight leash and you don't gotta worry anymore."

Sam’s eyes narrow. “What the hell is this?”

The younger Winchester’s eyes harden and Cas’s cock twitches again.

“Does he need to repeat what he's said for you to understand? That can easily be arranged -”

“No! Fucking no, I _don't_ want that at _all._ Let him the fuck up!”

“Well, what _do_ you want, Sam?” Cas’s eyes fall to Sam's crotch. “Hmm. Would you like a blowjob?”

“W-what?” Sam yelps.

Dean's squirming, but doesn't object. Cas almost can't believe how good of a boy Dean is being.

“Sam. Don't make me say it again. And don't you dare lie.”

“I… I don't know. It's. It's _incest._ I've never thought of him like that and -”

“You seem to be right now.”

“Fuck.”

“Something like that.” Cas reaches for Sam’s boxers and tugs on them roughly, making his thick cock spring free. Sam tries to cover himself and Cas slaps his hand away. “Fuck Dean’s mouth. I don't like waiting.”

“I don't understand why you're -”

“Because. Dean’s been a naughty boy, he scared you… and it'll be fun.”

“Yeah, but why?”

“Stop asking questions and _do it._ ”

Sam cringes, but Cas is disappointed he isn't making noise. This is a way the Winchester brothers differ, apparently.

Sam's dick is still hard. There's some precome on the slit and Cas catches Dean licking his lips in a mixture of nervousness and maybe a hint of lust that Dean likes to try and deny is there.

“Dean, why aren't you fighting back?” Sam hisses, eyes pleading. “Is he abusing you?”  

“No, Sammy. Course not. Listen. None of this is gonna hurt. I'm _awesome_ at blowing guys. It'll feel good -”

“Enough,” Cas says coldly, pulling Dean's hair hard. “I'm tired of waiting.”

“You fucking asshole,” Sam says quietly.

Cas shrugs, unmoved. “That's not news. Quit pretending I'm not doing you a favor and use him however you like - just remember who he belongs to.”

“I trusted you. You were supposed to _help_ Dean, not ruin him.”

“I wasn't killing! Cas already told you!”

Sam shakes his head, ignoring Dean. “I thought you'd save him, but he's changing _because_ of you. I was so fucking stupid -”

“Hey! Earth to Sam! Cas isn't fucking me up, dude.”

“You're not freaking out over the incest thing. I think it's safe to say he fucked you up big-time -”

“Say you want to use his mouth, Sam. I certainly don't blame you. It's a fun mouth to play with.”

Sam looks like he's giving himself a pep talk. The way his lower lip is trembling tells Cas it's not going very well.

“I-I want to use his mouth,” Sam says, wincing as if saying the words are painful. “I wanna fucking come in his mouth.”

“Good.” Cas raises an eyebrow. “Now do it.”

Sam bites his lip, looking down at Dean and up at Cas a few times before resigning himself to the inevitable. He gingerly scoots forward and brushes the head of his cock along Dean’s lips, gasping when Dean sticks out his tongue to taste him.

“F-fuck, I can't fucking believe -”

“That you've denied yourself this long?”

Sam shakes his head. “N-no.” Then Dean swallows him down and Sam bites back a whine.

“Then what?”

“I have a wife. Granted, she doesn't really give a shit if I play around, b-but I think she might care about _this._ And you. Why not keep Dean to yourself? Why give him to me on a platter?”

Cas snorts at the absurdity of it. “I'm not giving him to you. You're borrowing him. That's it. Besides, I don’t get butterflies like you and Dean do. And there’s no hearts and flowers. I don’t get jealous. I’m going to enjoy myself thoroughly tonight.”

Dean pulls off Sam's cock, giving Sam a grumpy look. “It's really fucking rude to talk about me like I'm not here - especially when I'm suckin’ dick. Do you mind?”

“Get your mouth back on his cock.”

“Fuck you.”

“Now.”

Dean grumbles but obeys.

Cas tilts his head to the side. “Pathetic. You aren't going to win any awards moving like that.”

Sam's thrusts are too shallow. Gentle. Dean keeps tapping on Sam's thighs, letting him know he can move faster and harder, but he won’t.

Sam flushes. “I don't wanna hurt him.”

Cas rolls his eyes. “Look at him. He's begging you with his eyes. He wants more.”

Sam still doesn't move faster. Cas sighs through his nose, grabs Dean's head and controls the pace himself.

“Oh!” Sam's mouth falls wide open and he tilts his head back, the tension melting out of his body.

When Sam comes he bites his fist, trying to make as little noise as possible.

Cas doesn't like it. “We want to hear _every_ sound you make, Sam. That's not allowed.”

Sam’s eyes widen when he comes down from his high, like he can't believe he let his brother suck him off.

“This is crazy.”

The repetitive comments are wearing thin on Cas. He lets go of Dean's hair and strolls over to Sam's fridge.

“I'm hungry.”

Sam shakes his head in disbelief but doesn't dare send them away.

“Hey, what about me?” Dean complains. “I haven't come yet!”

“It won't kill you to wait a few minutes.”

“I never agreed to blue balls!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Wanna put a finger in Dean's ass?” Cas asks.

Dean's on his hands and knees, ass high in the air, presenting for Cas.

“No,” Sam says too fast.

“Your loss,” Cas says, taking out the small bottle of lube in his pocket and squirting some onto Dean’s hole.

Sam Winchester is at war with himself because he doesn't go to bed. He stays rooted to the spot, observing as Cas quickly and efficiently opens Dean up.

“Fucking takin’ too long,” Dean whines, rocking into Cas’s fingers.

Cas spanks Dean's ass hard. “Watch your tone.”

Dean nods, resting his forehead on the floor.

He only gives Dean two fingers before pulling his fingers out and staring at Sam as he slicks his cock up and presses into Dean.

“You're missing out,” Cas grunts and starts to thrust, knowing he won’t last long with the way Dean starts screaming.

Sam doesn't say anything, but he does move closer, carefully taking in both Cas and Dean's expressions as they come.

 

* * *

 

 

They stay the night. Cas is sure Sam doesn't want them to, wants them to go _away_ , but the younger Winchester is too afraid to say no.

Still is.

Currently, Sam and Dean are in the kitchen fighting over who gets to make the morning coffee and making Cas more than a little irritated. Dean _likes_ taking care of people, but so does Sam.

“It's my house,” Sam points out.

Cas is impressed by the tone of Sam's voice, like he hadn't gotten a blow job from his big brother the night before.

“Yes, but you make _shitty_ coffee -”

Dean wins the argument regarding the coffee, but it doesn't stop the noise.

Cas fantasizes about throwing them both in his basement for a timeout while they bicker like children and it makes him smile.

 


End file.
